50 Bawn-Filled Sentences
by GiLaw
Summary: You asked for the Bawn version and here it is! 50 sweet phrases to describe Dawn and B's relationship!


**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP?! **

**So yeah, for those of you who read the Zoke version of this, I told you I'd do a Bawn version!**

**WARNING: Dott fans, don't like, don't read. I'll only ignore your bad comments. So don't waste your time.**

**Anyway, fellow Bawn shippers, enjoy! ;D **

* * *

**1. Miracle**

B considered it a miracle he ever met someone as understanding as Dawn.

**2. Locked**

B had so many secrets locked inside him that he was willing to share with her.

**3. Rainbow**

B's aura was like a rainbow- it had so many interesting and beautiful colours.

**4. Fireplace**

Dawn was like B's fireplace- filled with warmth and comfort and pretty to look at.

**5. Makeup**

Dawn didn't need makeup to look beautiful. She was perfrct with her pale skin and violet lips.

**6. More**

Dawn was always curious to learn more about B.

**7. Million**

B could have used a million words to describe how much he loved Dawn but he didn't have to.

**8. World**

Dawn loved the world but B meant the world to her.

**9. Passion**

Dawn's passion for animals and nature was one of the reasons why B loved her so much.

**10. Life**

Dawn always made B's life more soothing.

**11. Chocolate**

Dawn was as sweet as gorgeous white chocolate.

**12. Family**

B and Dawn always looked forward to when they'd raise their family to be caring people like them.

**13. Never**

B never spoke but he didn't have to for Dawn to love him.

**14. Inside**

Inside, B knew that one day, he'd open up and confess his feelings for Dawn.

**15. House**

Spending time in each other's houses was always a heartwarming experience.

**16. Forever**

B wouldn't be silent forever but he and Dawn would be together forever.

**17. Key**

B knew that Dawn was the key to unlock his fear of talking.

**18. Song**

Almost any love song could describe their perfect relationship for them.

**19. Odd**

Some people found Dawn odd but B thought she was perfect.

**20. Roses**

Dawn's heart always raced whenever B stepped up with a boquet of roses.

**21. Cold**

The cold feeling from Dawn's elimination was soon healed by B's warm kindness.

**22. Laugh**

B's silent laugh always made Dawn feel warm inside.

**23. Marriage**

Saying "I do" during their marriage would always be B's most memorable words.

**24. Connected**

B knew he could always connect to Dawn without using words.

**25. Blankets**

Dawn would always remember when B wrapped her up in blankets after nearly drowning in that garbage bag.

**26. Pillow**

Lying her head on B's chest felt even better than lying on a pillow.

**27. Wrist**

Dawn's wrist was tiny compared to B's but it didn't matter as long as they were together.

**28. Eyes**

Whenever Dawn looked into B's eyes, she could always see his thoughts deep in them.

**29. Rain**

B and Dawn didn't mind the rain- it made the romance so much sweeter.

**30. Heaven**

Dawn was like an angel from heaven only she was more beautiful.

**31. Silence**

Dawn loved B's silent ways- his actions spoke louder than words.

**32. Sacrifice**

B was willing to sacrifice anything, if not everything for Dawn.

**33. Soft**

The soft feel of Dawn's hands always felt soothing to the touch.

**34. Summer**

Dawn was like B's summer, even better than that.

**35. Rich**

B's robots made him rich but he and Dawn were made for each other.

**36. Practice**

Just practising his speech for Dawn in the mirror made B anxious.

**37. Addicted**

They weren't adficted to each other but it was close.

**38. Secrets**

B knew he could always trust Dawn with his darkest sectets.

**39. Medicine**

B was like Dawn's medicine- he always knew how to make her feel better.

**40. Tears**

Whenever tears fell down Dawn's cheek, B was always quick to get rid of them

**41. Fear**

B knew that Dawn would always understand his fear of talking and help him overcome it.

**42. Gift**

Dawn was gifted to have the ability to read auras and even more gifted to have someone like B.

**43. Smile**

B's smile always spoke a hundred words.

**44. Sky**

Dawn's eyes were like stars in the sky, twinkling bright.

**45. Hair**

Dawn's platinum blonde hair was so beautiful when it flowed it the breeze.

**46. Hearts**

B's heart always raced whenever Dawn spoke to him.

**47. Unbreakable**

B and Dawn's unbreakable relationship would soon break B's fear of talking.

**48. Nature**

Dawn loved nature but it always felt better when B was there.

**49. Shattered**

Both B and Dawn were shattered by their eliminations but their love for each other quickly healed them.

**50. Harmony**

B and Dawn's relationship was more perfect than the harmony of nature.

* * *

**EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP FOR BAAAAAAAWN! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Sorry if some of the sentences repeat themselves but it was tricky coming up with new ones.**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
